


Erato and Melpomene in Conflict

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Clones, F/F, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-24
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opal would do well to remember that the girl is not her reflection, nor her shadow, and that what the Greeks told us might not be right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erato and Melpomene in Conflict

You were not carved from love, but need.  
A tool I happily threw out.  
Yet your awakening woke in me  
A joy I had long gone without.

_     In silvered glass appeared a sweet  
     Reflection where none was before.  
     Aloof perfection saw it and  
     Found something else she might adore._

How strange to take such pride in you,  
Because until you came along,  
Oh! All I valued was myself.  
Who else has ever proved me wrong?

_     The crystal window's touch is cold  
     Though smooth, to the two reaching hands,  
     And yet despite the sovereignty  
     It will not yield to your demands._

Before, alone, (as none compared)  
But now I do not want to be.  
My other self, my daughter-twin,  
My Galatea - come to me.

_     You may not pass the mirror's plane  
     Unless you break the surface fair.  
     Don't think yourself Narcissus when  
     Instead you are poor Echo's heir._


End file.
